remember
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: when patricia had a brain tumor, will she remember anything or even Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Some people ask me to write a Peddie story so here you go**

* * *

I am Patricia Williamson, I'm 17 years old and it's been a month since I've been in this hospital. I have brain tumor and the doctors are requiring me to hVe surgery but there is one consenquence. My life exchange for my memories. My boyfriend Eddie Miller comes into my room.

"how's the head?" he asked.

"it's fine, the doctors are saying it's the right time for my sugery since I'm now 17" I said (laets just say she is nicer here)

"well that's awsome you can finally get outa here"

"but there's a price"

"what? How much I'll pay for it"

"no, what I mean is..."

"what!" he demanded

"my memories exchange for my life"

"wha... What do you mean"

"if I did my surgery I'm going to loose every single memory I have" I explained "my family, who I am, and most especially you."

"but you have to do it"

"I'd rather die than to forget you"

"but you need to do it, please for me, your love ones and your family"

"I need to think about it" I calmly said "Can you please leave you can visit tomorrow when my decision is made" and with that Eddie left the room.

* * *

Next day...

Eddie visited Patricia again...

"Eddie?"

"yeah?"

"I'm doing it"

"really?"

"yeah, I'm schedueled tomrrow 6:00 am, can you please be there for me?"

"of course, I want to be the first to see you after that surgery"

Eddie and Patricia spended the whole day together at her room talking how is every one since she left.

"well Nina seem to drop out of the school to join a new school in america" eddie said.

"and Fabian went nuts. So he followed her and seemed to have problems looking for her" patricia giggled at that part

"listen Eddie, I won't be comming back to anubis when this surgery is done, I will be homed schooled because of health conditions" I said

"don't worry I will visit you everyday to see you" eddie said

"then I'll be waiting for you everyday"

"listen, I going to give you this" eddie slipped a ring on patricia's finger

"what's this?"

"it's a promise ring that you won't forget who you are and who I am, okay"

"okay" with that she fell asleep

* * *

Day of her surgery

No one's POV

Three doctors and two nurses came to patricia's room. Eddie was at the waiting room. A doctor came out and said to Eddie.

"congratulations sir, the operation was a sucess" eddie had a big smile on his face when he heard that.

"but sir, she is asleep and when she wakes up she knows nothing so help her remember" the doctor left and Eddie rushed to her room.

* * *

30 minutes later

Eddie was in her room waiting for her to wake up. And she finally did.

Patricia woke up with confusion in her head.

"who are you, why am I here"

"your in the hospital and got surgery and I'm Eddie, your boyfriend."

"but how can you be my boyfriend if I don't know you!" that hit Eddie in the nerve.

"but I am your boyfriend, you know eddie, your weasle and your my yacker"

"yacke?, what are you talking about, you know what just get out"

"but patricia-"

"GET OUT!"

"patricia you must remember-"

"NURSE!" eddie got kicked out of the hospital and never saw patricia again...

* * *

A month had past agter Eddie got kicked out of the hospital, amonth since he saw patricia.

Eddie was walking down the streets. And saw a sight that he never wanted to see...

Patricia was with some other guy that have dark hai and he was

Iike how eddie dressed. They were holding hands, whispering and giggling about things. He felt so sad that patricia couldnt remember him. But he saw something that lit up his world. The promise ring that he gave hanging on patricia's neck he smiled when he saw that and he looked at patricia...

For the last time...

Forever...

_A prommise ring that is made in to a necklace means hope, means that maybe there is hope that Patricia can remember Eddie and hoping that memory lasts._


	2. AN )

**sooooooo on my first peddie one shot two people ask me not to end it like that. ONE it's a sad story it's supposed to end like that. TWO so I'll try to make more chapters after my exams and clearance signing. and THREE TTY all XOXOXOXO**

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxx**


	3. Helping a mate out and the psychologist

My exam is finally over and here's the part of the story I promised I'm going to make it a multi chapter now.

* * *

Earlier, the month that patricia had surgery

Fabian's POV

Well, I wasn't able to convince Nina to come back but we promise to do LDR I'm so glad. I'm sitting on my bed of my room back at anubis. It's been a while since I 've heard about patricia and it's only been two weeks and Eddie's a mess. I mean a really, he hasn't been in school for three straight days, he dosen't want to eat, that's a problem, he always eats, he always cries and yells 'patricia why?', is this how I acted when nina left us WOW!

So I decided to help a mate out, since my family is kind of rich I hired a really good psychologist that can help patricia jog, I finally found a good one he is about 19 years old, a really gifted psychologist, he has dark hair and this guy was suggested by Nina she, I told her about patricia so I told her my plan and she gave a suggetion of the teenage psychologist, she told me he was good on jogging memories. So I'm going to meet him today, At a cafe in down town england.

* * *

At the cafe

I'm sitting at a table waiting for him. when a dark haired guy walked toward me and sat on a chair.

"hello I'm doctor Terrance, junior psychologist" he said while reaching his arm

"Fabian Rutter."

"so who is this girl that you're trying me to jog it's memory, is she your girlfriend?"

"oh, no, she's one of my friends and my bestmates girlfriend, he is been mess right now."

"I understand, so Who is this girl?"

"Patricia, Patricia Williamson"

* * *

Present time

Terrance's POV

I with patricia right now, Fabian gave me a so called make over to seem me look like a british teenage guy.

I'm going to take patricia to the park this is the perfect opportunity to work on her memories.

I walked her to a bench a started to talk. I asked about her past, her family and this came up.

"hey Patricia?"

"what?"

"did you ever had a boyfriend before me?"

"no, why?"

"because this pictures may seem familiar to you" I handed her photos of her and Eddie at concerts, winter breaks and at anubis house.

"who is this guy?"

"his name is Eddison Miller, he was your boyfriend before you met me"

"I-I don't know who this guy is, he can't be my my boy- I mean ex - boyfriend, maybe that's Piper's boyfriend"

"I don't know, oh well lets go to the museum"

"sure lets"

At the museum

I found a way to hack in patricia's brain.

"look it's the exhibit of thomas Edison" I realize to hack in to someone's brain is to give this person keys to the one who to remember.

"hey patricia"

"what?"

"after this lets go to the milkshake stand there ummm I think it's called Miller's?"

"hahaha" she laughed "it's chiller's" (Idk if it's a real stand biut if it os I don't own it)

Fabian POV

Terrance is doing a great job on patricia. I'm standing next to the milkshake stand to eavesdrop on them I hope she remembers Eddie.

* * *

Sorry it's short my ideas were drained because of studying pls. Review

This story is for: HOAgleek4Ever thank you for reviewing and since you requested this chapter so here.

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxxx**


	4. girl's meeting

**So my school had a rally to the department of justice so I wasn't able to update cause I have a broken arm from the rally.**

**so this story is for DesiredHOA01 yeah I know but my uncle is a psychologist so he tought me a few tricks.**

Patricia's POV

I had a great time with terrence I'm supposed to meet him at the mall but he said he needed to shop-sit his parents candy shop 'sweeties'. Some thinng weird is going on I kept having weird dreams about a guy I've never seen before. So I'm meeting Nina here terrence said she was my old classmate and he showed me pictures of me and her with piper so I believed her. I'm wearing the clothes that terrence said that nina gave me (AN: outfit on my profile). I saw a girl walked towards me.

Nina's POV

I've heard about patricia and her so called amniesia so I asked gran if I could come back to england. Since she is feeling a lot better so she let me. Terrence set me and patricia a little girl to girl time. I'm just going to live at a hotel across the street and unpacked, took a shower, and change my clothes (AN outfit on my profile) and braided my hair then left.

Now I'm at the mall and finding patricia when a pink blonde blob with fifteen shopping bags attacked me.

"oh neens I missed you so much, so what have you've been up to?, how are you and fabian?, have you heard about patricia?" she said while hugging me

"Amber...a girl needs to breath... you know" I said while struggling to breathe

"ooppsies sorry, I just missed you, so what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting up with patricia some where, but for now I'm still finding her"

"really well I'm looking for Mara, I have know idea where she went"

"well I'll just keep searching, i guess"

"well while you're searching let's go and eat I'm starving"

"yeah Let's"

Mara's POV

Since nina isn't here and patricia dropped out it's my turn to get the 'amber torture of shopping' me and amber are at the mall she said she'll go to hot pink store (made up) but she manage to drag me into it.

While amber was looking for clothes, I manage to slip away and went to the book store.

I bought new science books and trigonometry books when I walked out of the books store I saw...

* * *

I know it's short it's the start of the summer and I want to enjoy it and my arm still hurts

Who do you think it is patricia or Nina give me your guess review pls.. Have a nice summer

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxxx**


	5. shopping

**next chapter shout out: sarvaniluvsbooks **

* * *

Mara's POV

I walked outof the bookstore and saw patricia

"hey patricia how've been" I walked towards her she was sitting in a coffee shop

"erm you are?"

"oh sorry memory lost, I forgot, I'm Mara"

"still blank"

"mara, your roommate"

"nothing"

"you, me and joy used to be roommates before you dropped out"

"still nothing"

"here" I showed her the pictures on my phone.

"oh okay I believe you"

"thank you"

"but I don't remember you"

"ugh, I guess we have loads to talk about"

"but before we start, do you know Nina Martin?"

"yeah I do"

"you happen to have her cellphone number?"

"can you call her, I'm supposed to meet her some where I really don't know much about this mall and so does she" did she just say nina

"w-wait Nina's here"

"uh yeah"

"all right I'll give her a ring"

Nina's POV

Me and amber are going to holly's coffee shop(it's true) when my phone rang, it's Mara.

(nina bold , mara italics)

_Hey Nina_

**Hey Mara why did you called**

_Well I found Patricia here at holly's coffee waiting for you_

**Okay, you know amber's looking for you**

_Amber's with you_

**Uh.. Yeah**

_Tell her to meet us here_

**Okay**

Then I hung up.

"Okay amber I now where they are" I said to amber, who is struggling with shopping bags.

"who?" she asked

"mara and patricia"

"how'd you know"

"uh..mara called me"

"she called you, but she didn't call me where she went"

"whatever amber let's just go" I dragged her all the way to holly's coffee shop

* * *

We saw mara and patricia at a table near the glass window, amber practicallybarge in the shop and yelled at mara

"Mara Jaffray, where have you been I've been worried sick I thought you were kidnapped or something" amber yelled at mara which made people stare at her.

"one, amber don't yell your making a scene over here-" she explained

"oopsies sorry"

"two, I wasn't kidnapped I slid away to go to the bookstore and three we're you really worried, you know judging by the bags I guess you weren't"

"I was worrying while shopping it's completely normal"

"uh no amber it's not"

"umm what's going on here" patricia asked

"TRIXIE" anber practically attaked her

"uh... Who's this? And why is she hugging me?"

It took me and mara a while to get patricia out of amber's grasps.

"patrica this is amber she is also a friend" I explained

"soooo, you're nina(pointing to nina), you're mara(pointing to mara), and this pink blob is amber(pointing to amber)"

"uh yeah" I said

"is there any one else I need to meet?"

"well there is Joy and KT and Willow and-" Mara said

"woah, slow down mara" I cut here off "patricia is just making progress of her memory don't rush her, we will let her meet the people she needs to remember, okay"

"okay"

"so, nina, patricia I'm throwing a little party for usall to get together and to meet new friends so you two have to come" Amber said while sitting down

"sure that's sounds fun, patricia?" I asked

"okay"

"goodie so shopping time let's go" amber said practically pulling us all

* * *

Amber's POV

So I'm bringing them to diffrent clothing store, acessories shops and of course shoes. I'm soooooo excited, well even the party is a weeek away we still need to pick out clothes, go to the nail salon and make up store cause I need new make up. And also we have loads of catching up to do.

I dragged them to my favorite store and I personally picked their outfits (AN: over all outfits on my profile) they are all going to be fabulous.

But I'm really worried, this is serious, about patricia I mean I am the love guru of fabina but I can always be also a guru to Peddie oh I hope she remembers eddie. I curse the sick puppies band because patricia keeps listening to them on her phone with headphones. And she got injured ugh I hate them.

* * *

**Happy semana santa and you can have a brain sickness if you listen too much in the headphones so don't. if you go a day with headphones or earphones on get a least three days of rest so you won't end up like patricia. No update for the week it's semana santa (if you don't know what it is it's holy week).**

xxxxHOAluvxxxx


	6. double date

**Next chapter here we go**

* * *

Nina's POV

Okay, patricia's been telling me about the dream catcher terrence gave her and also she's been having weird dreams latley(**I'll tell you guys how it works at the end of the chapter**) of some guy she never met before, I guess that's progress. She asked me if I want to go to a double date with her so of coures I said yes and tonight's the date. It's been a while since me and fabes had a proper date so I agreed. I picked out an outfit, well not me it was amber's choice thou and I wore makeup! i headed down to the lobby of the hotel and I saw fabian with a white rose. He is the most romantic guy I've ever met, so we walked until we reched patricia's house then we'll all go together.

Patricia's POV

Tonight I have a double date with Nina and her boyfriend fabian I think. I'm fixing my hair and trying to wear a necklace with a ring. I have no idea where the ring came from I seriously need to talk with terrence about my past, talking to my parents will be just weird. Or maybe Nina or the girls. I don't know much, all I remember from the moment I woke up from the hospital is a guy hugging me claiming that he was my boyfriend I may believe him but I was so confuse at the time, maybe he's telling the truth I mean he was the first person to see me at the hospital maybe...

_Oh snap out of it patricia_ I said to myself _you have a double date tonight so try to focus._

I heard the honk of terrence's car it was a silver convertible, I lookedout of my window and I saw terrence with nina and fabian so I raced down stairs saying goodbye to mum and dad and went out.

Eddie's POV

I really don't like the plan of fabian and terrence I mean me EDDISON MILLER SWEET (THE OSIRIAN) A PERSONAL WAITER IN A FANCY-SHMANCY RESTAURANT. If it helps on patricia to remember me I'm in, but if it dosen't I'm killing thoose two! I don't know why I'm doing this, dad said there are many fish in the sea but patricia's the only one for me, she changed me in a way I never knew for the better not for the worst. She told me I was her first kiss and her first boyfriend and it really hurts seeing that all times we spent together will all wash away. I just really hope that she will remember.

Now I'm deciding. Should I pull a fake mustache or not?

At the restaurant

* * *

Nina's POV

We're at the restaurant, when terrence and fabian said fancy they didn't mean fancy, fancy, I mean gloden shandaliers, amazing classical music and good waiter service as well.

We finally saw our waiter with a fake mustache... What the heck!

"hello and good evening" he greeted "I'm Eddison Sweet and I'll be your personall waiter tonight and here are your menu"

"excuse me for one second" I excused myself and pulling eddie to the wash room

At the wash room

"okay what's with the false mustache" I asked

"well I used to be the the guy who makes patricia laugh with these things so why not give it a go" he explained

"one you want to be remembered as eddie a bad boy with a soft side and two it's not funny really"

"okay, fine, can you help me with this it's kind of stuck to my face"

I tried to get it out gently but it's to stuck,

"eddie I'm so sorry in advance"

"wh-why what are you gonna do"

With that I pulled it with all my strenght

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-" he screamed but I manage to cover his mouth then he licked my hand.

"eww gross" I said andI washed my hand "did it hurt?"

"oh, judging my insane screaming, I'm perfectly fine"

"okay, I'm sorry now let's go back" I said and getting out of the wash room

* * *

Patricia's POV

Where's Nina she went of with our waiter that just sucks, then I hear a scream coming from the wash room.

"hey terrence, fabian did you heard that" I asked

"heard what" fabian replied

"that scream"

"probbly it was nothing trixie" terrence said

But I swear I heard it, was it just my imagination, enough of that your here to enjoy your night so don't mess it up, oh look nina's back

"hey nina where have you been" I asked

"talking to our waiter" she said "and here he comes now"

"hello and good evening" he greeted again I'm eddison in pain sweet and I'll be your waiter tonight"

"um didn't you used to have a mustach?" I quetioned

"uh yeah" he said "so what can I get you"

"are you allowed to do that?"

"I guess so"

"okay I'll just have raviolli and salad, nina?"

She gigled "I'll have the same"

"and the young gentlemen" he turned to the boys

"we'll just have carbonara pasta" fabian said

"okay, two salad and raviolli and two carbonara pasta, drinks?" eddison asked

"we'll just have Iced tea" nina said

I handed my menu to our waiter, when he reached out my hands our fingers touched then sunddenly a flash back just appeared. It was the day of the surgery he was there pacing infront of my room and after that the way I yelled at him, then I came back to reality.

"uh miss you got to let go of the menu" he said

"oh um sorry" I apologized

"hey no problem" turning around to go to the kitchen

"hey eddison" I stopped him

"you can call me eddie"

Okay eddie, do I know you from some where"

"maybe I'm a people's person" and he left

Eddie's POV

She remember's me, well I guess outside I'm staying cool and waiting for the cooks for their food but inside I'm practically jumping.

A fellow waiter approach me

"hey you do you really work here?" he asked me

"uh...uh yeah I do"

"thought so your not an employee"

"okay will you just be quiet."

"don't worry I'll keep your secrect, many people do that these days"

"hey you here's the food and drinks to table 3" theman in the counter said handning me their food.

Nina's POV

Yes she's making progress. I have a plan for patricia but terrence needs to brake up with her but the question is will it work?

The whole dinner went by and we all went our seperate ways but of course there is always a kiss goodnight...

* * *

**Now I feel What fabian and nina feels. Breaking up to the first person you ever loved and your bestfriend with a letter just because they are a million miles away. yeah it hurts badly. I'm putting his future first He said I should decide and I decide for him to stay there in japan and accept the scholarship and not to come back here I still feel heart broken**

**_When you love somebody set it free, when it returns it's yours, if it dosen't it wasn't_. ~ ~ ( it really helped tnx so much and this is also a shoutout for you)**

* * *

**When a person has amniesia or some sort they say their memories are gone. Wrong, their memories are stored in the sub consious part of the brain so some times that person dreams about their past.**

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxxx**


	7. operation: remember

**next chapter**

Patricia's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed, I can't sleep at all, I still keep thinking about the guy form the restaurant. I can't get also over the sundden flashback. He was the same guy, Eddie, who is he? An old friend? A long lost brother? My cousin? My ... Boyfriend? I don't know why is my life is this confusing I just turned 18 a few weeks ago.

* * *

The next day

Still Patricia's POV

I'm at the park with terrence, nina, fabian, amber , mara and the girl they keep saying my best friend, joy.

"so trix how are you and eddie" joy asked me

"who?" I questioned

Before she can even open her mouth Mara whispered something in her ear.

"never mind trixie" okay that was super akward

"hey, hey,hey school time just dismissed and you are all in the park" said an african looking guy coming towards us with a pale tall blonde guy walking towards us. "with goth pixie trixie-"

"and our favorite american" the tall guy cut him of.

"soooo what am I your not favorite" the guy from the restaurant, eddie?

"well favorite american girl, happy now" the tall guy said

"so I am not" a girl with dark skin and hair came running towards the bench we're sitting on( three sitter bench nina, fabian, patrici terrence standing, the rest sitting on the grass)

"stop we must not fight who our favorites are" a weird girl just said

Who are these people I thought

"patricia, before you ask these are alfie, jerome, KT, willow and of course eddie" Amber said pointing to them

"uh... The waiter last night, with the removable mustache?" I asked they all exchange glances

"okay, first that was a one night job and second, I like to make an impression with some ladies there" he said while earning a slap in the arm by nina.

One thing weird is me, terrence and nina are the only ones not in school uniform.

"I'm going to get a shake, you guys want some?, my treat"

A chorus of sure and okay's were said

"so who's having what"

"I'll have chocolate" alfie said

"make that two" jerome said

"make that three" mara said

"make that four" KT said

"I'll have strawberry" amber said

"ooooh me too, too" willow said

"make that three" joy said

"I'll have cookies n' cream" nina said

"same here" fabian said as always he agrees everything that nina says

"I'll just have bubble gum flavor"

"same here" eddie said

"okay large or medium"

"we'll all take large" Alfie said

"okay, trix you wanna come?"

"sure" and then we're off

Nina's POV

Okay since patricia and terrence are off it's time to make operation: remember a go. goodthing the anubis gang are all here.

"hey guys look what I manage to snatch in patricia's jewerly box" I said while holding up a necklace.

"that's the ring I gave her" eddie exclaimed

"yeah, it is, I e-mailed terrence last night and we came up with a plan for patricia to remember almost everything, well almost"

"well what is it" eddie said excitingly

"you will give this to patricia romantically and kiss her with all passion you have in your lips eddie"

"and you think it will work"

"terrence said it's positive"

"and if it's not"

"then let patricia heal on her own or just let her forget you"

"no, I will never give up on her, I love her so much"

"awwww, that's so sweet eddie, alfie remind me to make them a peddie scrapbook, okay" amber said

"okay so here's the plan..."

Patricia's POV

we are going back and terrence keeps humming 'yacker' whatever tha means.

We're back at the park and nina said "...got it"

"got what?" I asked

"uuummm..uh" she stutterd "I was just saying that amber should do the hair and make up of the girls tomorrow, you know for the party, right amber?" she said, I can tell she's lying, she's probably the worst liar in history.

"uh yeah so patricia you're coming early and I decided to cancel the party and make it a nightout for all of us" amber said and they all stared at her "what?"

"amber you already dragged me, nina and patricia shopping for the party" mara complained.

"and we already invited the kids isis house to come, it was a part of your so called change of plans" KT added

"oh fine, but nina, patricia you two are coming early for me to work out my amber magic" amber said

"um not to be rude but, why are having this party again?"

"it's a little get together you know, us missing you two and KT and willow misses a few people in isis house so why not have party in anubis house just you know, hanging out just like we used to" fabian said

"um.. Not to interupt but" jerome said "if we don't get back victor is going to kill us"

"uh who's victor" I asked

"oh just some guy" he said

"wh-what about your shakes"

"oh yeah " said terrence while handing them their shakes.

"thanks terrence for the shakes'' they all said "and see you three tomorrow" leaving me nina and terrence alone.

"I should get going" nina said

"I can dirbe you two back" he offered

"sure, nina?" I asked

"yeah okay"

And we went off

* * *

Nina's POV

When terrence dropped patricia to her place it's time to talk

"okay nina, eddie told me about the whole 'peddie' love atory and you guys are going to need these things:

A tin can

The ring

Eddie's lips and

The music playing at least two or three sick puppies song"

"got it" he stopped at the front of the hotel "wish us luck tomorrow"

"okay good luck" and he drove off.

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxxx**


	8. final chapter: Easter Sunday special

**the last chapter finally an Easter Sunday special **

Nina's POV

on my way to anubis house, the time is 4:30 amber never really specified what time 'early she meant but the party dosen't start until seven.

I rang the doorbell and trudy answered it.

"nina! Sweetie how you've been''

"I'm fine trudy," I answered

"so lovely, amber's been looking for you"

"where is she?"

"in your old room" she said as she let me enter.

Anubis house hasn't changed at all, well except for a larger dinning area.

I went up to the girl's corridor and went to my old room. I saw my old bed occupied by mara, and amber in her old bed.

"nina!, you're here finally I told you to come early" amber squealed

"it's only , and the party dosen't start until seven," I explained

"but all of your hair and make up can't be done and I need all of you to be here now let's move people go go go" amber said

It took her a total of three hours to do everything. And I can tell she was proud of what she created.

At the party

I can't believe it while we're doing hair and make up they fixed the living room now it looks like a night club. When the guys saw us all girls their jaws just dropped.

"wow" the guys all said. I can tell all of the girls are blushing.

"hey amber, do you mind I invited my sister here" fabian said

"where is she?" I asked

"Dj-ing that's why I invited her"

"okay good as long as she goes with the plan, and change of plan we're not gonna lock them in the laundry room any more, we are going to lock the in my room" amber said

"why?'' I asked

"I don't know just a feeling those two will bond more up there"

"okay fine but we still need to drag patricia up there okay"

Patricia's POV

I'm just sitting in the couch while everyone was at the dance floor. I kinda like the music that was playing metal tunes.

"hey trixie can you hold this tin can for me will ya" alfie said handing me a tin can and running of.

what on earth is he doing with a tin can. the words keep on echoing on my brain 'tin can, tin can' it keeps saying. then another sudden flashback appeared

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"everyone know's they'll be crushed like a tin can in a tank" patricia said to eddie at the night of the masquerade ball_

* * *

_"look I'm just a tin can under a tank asking you to dance with him" eddie said"look I don't dance either you now it will just book alternative, kill you off the wall here"_

_"okay, one dance, no more than a minute, no funny stuff and this still makes us friends okay?''_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

I was his date in a dance_  
_

"hey trixie thanks for looking after my tin can for me-" alfie was cut off

"alfie lewis if your trying to pull a prank again I am sooo breaking up with you" amber shouted

"no amber it wasn't a prank" and again he run off. then KT approached me "hey girl"she said

''hey" I replied

"so how are you enjoying the party"

"it's good''

"so, why aren't you in the dance floor"

"I don't feel like it"

"you know, your hair could use a little more straightening, want me to fix that"

"sure but do you realize amber will kill you if you did this"

"nah I'm not afraid of her" she standed reaching out her hand"com on" and we went up stairs.

Fabian's POV

I saw KT leaving with patricia okay phase two done and alfie's tin can trick looked liked it work and ana's sick puppies tunes made patricia happy so phase one complete also.

"okay so here's a little slow dance so guys grab your lady friend and dance"ana said. I know she's teasing me and nina cause the song my perfect day comes along

nina was talking to amber at the kitchen I went there. I'm gonna ask her no stuttering

"so nina will you like to dance" I asked

"sure''

* * *

at amber and mara's room

Patricia's POV

KT went out to find the hair straightener she said joy borrowed it so I'm all alone in the room then eddie came in.

"hey eddie"

"hi what are you doing here alone"

"KT just need to find the hair straightener she'll be back, why are you here?"

"looking for you"

"and why is that"

"okay confession time, I love you patricia more than any thing else in the world and I was hoping you still love me back"

"look eddie I have no time for-" I was cut off by eddie kissing me. it was rough at the start I was starting to fight back but I decided against it, The kiss was sweet at the same time when I was starting to enjoy it random flashbacks came

*flashback*

_"now move back a bit more" I said "ugh hurry up" joy complained "now come on that's it" _

_"I don't know who you are or where you come form but you are not my roomate, joy is now where is she"_

_"oops; sorry" I said __dumping water at nina "classy patricia"_

_"cover for me" I said "remember the hedgehog incident I'm not that very good at covering"mara said_

_"I've heard about joy"jerome said "what have you heard?'' I asked_

_alfie was hyperventilating "did you give him that" I asked "why is it still in your bag" nina said_

_"sounds like you've got a secret admirer patricia"nina said_

_"joy what happened" I asked "nothing happend I was not the chosen one there is no cup" joy explained_

_"I like him more now than ever, is it just because he is taken joy said_

_"yeah maybe"_

_"does that make me a bad person, should I tell him how I feel"_

_"yeah maybe"_

_"you're not listening"_

_"sorry joy, boy talk after a few minutes it just sounded like noise_

_"look at the circumstances victor sawing alfie out isn't gonna look good either" I said to victor "get out of my way"he shouted at me_

_"okay I was on a plane for eight hours and I was on a train for four more hours and I'm in boreds ville and I don't need a lecture, kay hermionie"_

_"oh no please don't tell me you are staying here" I said_

_"hey jerome I still don't have a partner for wonkie donkey yet" _

_"ÿes you have it's eddie"_

_"him!"_

_"this is going to be a very long day"_

_"how does it feel to have your life in my hands" eddie said_

_"I feel safer in a death of a titanic"I said_

_"look I'm just a tin can under a tank asking you to dance with him" eddie said"look I don't dance either you now it will just book alternative, kill you off the wall here"_

_"okay, one dance, no more than a minute, no funny stuff and this still makes us friends okay?''_

_"you cockroach" and I'm pouring ddie a pitcher of milk in his face_

_"sibuna clearing 6:30"_

_"okay don't move, just turn around" nina said _

_"nina make sense" I complained_

_"patricia, you know there's this mean lady who grabs kids and having there bags searched, so um you better hide me" piper said_

_ "what'are you still cursed" amber said _

_ "no, what are you doing here''_

_"come on yacker What do I need to get a reaction here" eddie said and I kissed him_

_and other more random flashbacks_

_* end of flashbacks *_

and we pulled away "patricia are you okay"

"I remembered everything" I said

"really?" he asked

"yeah I did and I missed you" and we kissed again but with the whole house interrupting us with cheers and hugs

"hey guys, were you all watching" I asked

"yeah we all did and we saw it all" amber said squealing

"so let's all go back down and enjoy the rest of the party" Eddie shouted and we all went down

the party was amazing and the night was like magical. I hope I can remember these things cause memories good or bad can't be forgotten when it's shaed by the people you love and I will always remember that.

* * *

**I wanted to add more flashbacks but I started to wirte three chapters at 5 pm yester day and I finished 8 am today so finally finished yeah. new good reviews says a sequel and daily couple one shots. till next time happy Easter people**

**xxxHOAluvxxx **


	9. Credits and an important AN

**Hello people, I'm gonna say I'm wil be kind of disappearing for a while. next week after my mom enrolls me for the next school year, we will be going to some province I've never heard of and it has no wifi. Imagine I will be there for two frickin months. And after that my mom expect me to improve my grades I almost said WTF cause I'm in the top ten in our school and she expect me to beat veronica she's like a super computer. So she'll get the ipad every weekday and the weekends I have swim training, yes I'm an athletic swimmer so I have to rest my Eyes infront of the screens of tv, computer and my ipad after training. The good news is this gives me the time to write the one shots and the sequel and it will come out let's say november during semester break. So see ya all at I don't know some time in november good bye internet world for now. :(**

**Credits **

**First chapter:**

** adapted from youtube sad stories**

**People who favorited and followed the story:**

**Poemwritter98(also read your stories it was awsome)**

**h.t.r14h.o.a**

**Gleeandpeddiefans1234**

**saravaniluvsbooks**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**People who reviewed:**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**Lacie**

**HOAgleek4Ever**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**DesiredHOA01**

**Corrin Rossen**

**Bye guys ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ**

* * *

**xxxxHOAluvxxxx**


End file.
